


Little Red

by PorousBubbles



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorousBubbles/pseuds/PorousBubbles
Summary: What if the wolf never attacked Little Red Riding Hood. What if it was only a story that parents told their children to keep them on a path that the parents wanted. A what if story based on the Little Red Riding Hood fairy tale





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> This one of the very first stories I wrote, so I apologize if it's not written well. First posted on Fanfiction.net.

Everyone assumed that the innocent little Red Riding Hood was attacked and hurt by the ‘big bad wolf’ 

But she was not. No, the wolf merely conversed with her about the townspeople and predicted their exact response to her meeting with him. For he wasn’t a bad wolf, but a wise one. 

When Red Riding Hood went back to the town, everyone acted like he for-told. A terrifying show of predictability for the townspeople. 

Over time, she spoke with the wolf more and more. He was more of a teacher to her then all the teachers in the town. Over time, she realized what was wrong with the town. The people in it. They were all pathetic.


End file.
